


Hot Water

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2019 Bingo fills [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Hot Tub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, based on a vine, like super obvious hard flirting, steve is here for it but he ain't "here" for it, terrible flirting, the college part ain't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: TSB: R3 - Hot Water---Steve an' Tony are college roommates. Steve invites Tony to come along on his weekend vacation, where all Steve's childhood friends will be. Tony goes. Shenanigans.---This is my first fic, be kind to me 😂---A big huge thank ya toMistyfor bein' my beta! As well as my biggest cheerleader for this fic!An' to all the peeps in the WI an' TSB servers who kept me motivated!---EDIT: This fic has been discontinued! I was gonna add two more chapters, but lost my muse for it :/ It works as a stand alone fic, so that's what it'll be now. Sorry 😭





	Hot Water

“I just don’t see why I have to go, Steve. They’re your friends.” Tony uttered stubbornly.

“Tony, _you’re_ my friend.”

“Well, yeah, but they’re _your_ friends, I don’t know them. You merry band of misfits all grew up together, you know, have inseparable bonds and all that good stuff. What about the inside jokes, Steve?! I am a genius, I know things, but not _those_ things!” Tony flitted Steve with a teasing glance.

“Just come with me, Tony. It’ll be fun. It’s only for the weekend and I want you to meet my friends. They’ll love you.” Steve expressed.

“Well, if you say so. Most people just love to hate me.”

Steve smiled fondly at his friend and spoke with certainty, shaking his head slightly in soft protest. “That isn’t true.”

“I guess I’ll go pack my things, then,” Tony said, lips tilting up into a smirk.

“Yeah, you do that.” Steve called towards the other man who’d already begun his treck back to their dorm room.

\-----

The drive to the vacation house Steve rented for the weekend was long, but with good company and only minor discrepancies over which radio station to listen to, they made it unscathed. Steve’s friends from home had already arrived and settled into their rooms, leaving Tony the last one available; since Steve would be rooming with his lifelong best friend, Bucky. Sam had his own room, while Natasha and Sharon shared the other. Tony had never met any of them, but he’s sure he could tell who is who, based on all the stories and everything Steve’s told him over the past year.

“We’re here, Tony!”

Tony was feeling nervous, his anxiety flowing high, but Steve’s excitement had a way of rubbing off on you. He couldn’t help but crack a grin.

A taller man and a fiery redhead met them at their car when they pulled in the drive.

“Hey man, glad you guys got here alright.” Steve and the other man gave each other a quick hug, smiling wide. “You must be Tony. I’m Sam,” he said, extending his hand for Tony to shake. “This gorgeous redhead over here is Natasha, but don’t let her cute looks fool you, she’s cold hearted.”

“Only to you, Sam.” Natasha smirked.

“You need help with anything?” Sam offered.

“Oh, no, I think I got it, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, thank you. You guys go in, I’ll meet you in there. I have to call Rhodey and Pepper; let them know I made it alright or they’ll have a terrible fit, and no one wants to see Pepper angry. Yikes.”

\-----

Tony _maybe_ stayed outside a little longer than necessary, but who could blame him. He was nervous about being here in a house full of strangers. Steve’s friends, yes; but still. He would have much rather stayed back at the campus with his cool science lab and his even cooler science bro doing even more spectacularly cool science shit. He had homework, afterall. But he promised Steve he would go, and hey, he probably would have a good time. If only he could convince his _head_ of that!

Tony made his way to the door just in time for it to open right in front of him and a brick wall to slam into his face. He took a step back with a grunt and looked up at the monstrous barricade that blocked his path, only for his breath to hitch. Mr. Road Block over here was none other than Bucky Barnes. Tony recognized him from the photo Steve kept on his desk. Bucky Barnes who was _(so unfairly)_ more attractive in person. With his long, scruffy hair, handsome face, and a body that was sculpted by the Gods themselves. And those arms? Hell, they made Tony’s mouth water. Oh no, is he staring?

_How long have I been staring? Mission abort Tony. MISSION ABORT!_

Tony’s inner turmoil was, thankfully, cut short when Bucky was the one to break the silence.

“Oh! Uh, my bad. Steve wanted me t’come check on ya, but,” he paused briefly to sweep his eyes up and down Tony’s frame. “Seems like yer fine.” Bucky declared with a wink.

Tony’s heart stammered in his chest, but he’d never let anything indicate that, outside he kept his cool demeanor. His patented smirk slid easily into place as he replied, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Bucky huffed in amusement, the corner of his lips tilting into a smug grin; he sidestepped out of the entryway and opened the door for Tony to come inside.

“Thanks, Big Red.” Tony spoke as he entered, lightly tapping the other’s chest with the back of his hand.

“Anytime, Sugar.”

Tony doesn’t think he’ll survive this weekend, not with tall, dark, and handsome over here sweet talking him. He is so screwed.

 _I am in hot water now_. He thought to himself. _Send help._

\-----

The first night goes without a hitch. Everyone’s settled in, introductions are made, dinner is had.

Tony wakes up and heads to the kitchen for coffee, noticing Steve and Bucky sitting at the table already.

“G’mornin’ Doll, I’m surprised you’re up so early, since ya were awake half the night.” Bucky called from across the room.

“Oh you know, things to do, people to see.” Tony announced, bare feet padding across the linoleum in little slaps, a certain look in his eyes as he stared at the other. “And I must say, I really am enjoying the view.”

Bucky rested his head in his flesh hand, elbow propped up on the table, a smile forming on his lips, holding eye contact with the smaller man. “The view is quite nice from where I’m sittin’.”

Steve tried very hard to control his face, a grin threatening to break free. He can’t believe he’s going to have to suffer an entire weekend of these two flirting with each other. He hides a smile in his coffee mug, before draining the rest and taking it over to the sink.

“I’m going to head out to the store for a supply run, you two need anything?” He asked. Steve didn’t really need anything, but he couldn’t sit through another second of flirting, it’s _too early_ for this.

Tony took a seat across from Bucky, and if his foot lightly brushed the other man’s when he slid in, well, that’s nobody's business.

“So, you and Steve always up at the crack of too goddamn early?” Tony said with a hint of humor.

“Typically. I actually would have been fine sleepin’ in, but sharin’ a room with ‘im makes it hard. Boy ain’t quiet, lumpin’ ‘round all big an’ brute like.”

This startled a laugh out of Tony, which Bucky finds is the best thing he’s heard in the history of maybe ever. A smile cracked his face, it’s impossible not to react as such when this gorgeous man is shining rays of light right in front of you.

“But enough about Stevie, tell me ‘bout you, Doll. Steve’s talked about ya, but he ain’t the best at tellin’ stories.”

“Oh, truer words have never been spoken.”

\-----

Bucky and Tony seemed almost inseparable, much to everyone’s pain and amusement. The weekend was going great; movie nights, games, snacks, hanging out by the pool. Tony finally admitted to himself that spending a little time away from his studies wasn’t all _that_ bad. Especially when he’s got this drop dead gorgeous man in his midst, who can’t seem to stop laying it on strong.

Bucky is perfect in every way. He can match Tony’s sarcasm and witty quips hit for hit, as well as making his entire soul burn like the sun. It’s like these two are being drawn together by some supernatural force, and they just can’t keep themselves apart. The way the man moves, speaks; they light him up in every crevasse and force his knees to weaken. _He is in so much trouble._

Leave it to Tony Stark to go falling for his newest friends best friend.

_God Tony, you’re a hot mess._

Tony knew his attraction to the brunette was strong, he was like the first drink of water after being trapped in a desert for days, the first gasp of fresh oxygen after being stuck in space. His ice blue eyes could burn into your very soul so deep it’d leave frostbite in its wake.

So when Bucky asked if he’d want to join him in the hot tub, Tony couldn’t say no.

He is a weak man.

\-----

Steve sat next to the window, peering out at his two friends. He’s glad they’re getting along so well, probably _too well;_ especially when he was afraid they might actually have been at odds with each other at first. He told Tony he had no doubts they’d like him, but he wasn’t solely convinced deep down. He’s happy his fears were proven false. _They look so ridiculous,_ he thought; pulling out his phone and turning the camera on. _Guess I’ll make the best of it._

“What are you doing, man?” Sam spoke up, coming out of the bathroom to join Steve.

“Oh, just recording this for later. Might be useful at the wedding.” He said with a grin, the gleam in his eye hinting at future mischief.

“Just two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet away ‘cause they ain’t gay.”

Sam burst into laughter, causing Steve to laugh along with him.

“Oh God, you’re so right. Those two have been eye-sexing each other since you first introduced them. This is painful to watch, man, too painful.” Sam snickered, wiping a stray tear that formed in the corner of his eye.

“I know right?!” Steve couldn’t help but agree. He loves his friends, he really does, but these two buffoons have been making everyone feel unbearably uncomfortable all weekend with their incessant flirting and goo goo eyes; forcing groans out of everyone in the room.

“Yeah, I wish they would just h-...oh, well would you look at that.” Sam said with a smirk, eyebrows raising to his hairline.

Steve snapped his head around so fast Sam nearly got whiplash.

“Oh my God, finally!” Steve thanked all the powers that be, that his two punk friends were finally making out.

Should he be this invested in their going ons? Maybe, maybe not. He was more happy that the insufferable sexual tension between the two may actually be over.

Sliding the window open, he yells down at them, “Get a room, guys!”

“Yeah, don’t soil the hot tub!” Sam followed up.

The last thing the two of them saw was Tony pulling Bucky away by the wrist frantically, disappearing behind a closing door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm typically an artist, so I draw a lot more than I write lmao. But, here have this! //throws fic
> 
> If ya wanna come say hi on tumblr, hit me up! @Trashcanakin


End file.
